


Seeing a Man About a Cat

by MissJackson369



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cat, Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJackson369/pseuds/MissJackson369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray sees a man being followed by a cat and wonders why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing a Man About a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotjustlive_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/gifts).



> Please enjoy :)

Ray noticed the man for the fourth time that week. He wasn’t in the habit of noticing random strangers on the street, but this man was more than a little peculiar. It wasn’t in his personal appearance, he was a fairly average blonde man, but literally every time Ray saw him, the man was being closely followed by a large orange tabby cat. The blonde man either didn’t notice the cat, or didn’t care, and usually set a very brisk pace. Even so, the tabby was always trotting along behind.

Every day for the past four days as Ray walked to the computer store where he worked, he saw this man and his strange companion. The sight piqued his interest and he would find himself considering possibilities all day. Perhaps the man fed the cat as a stray and now it wouldn’t leave him alone so he hoped to ignore it long enough for it to lose interest? Maybe the man owned the cat and didn’t realize it had followed him out of the house the past four days? Did the man smell like catnip? Ray giggled to himself at that thought and continued stacking boxes of computer parts.

“One of these days, I’m going to figure out what’s going on. I’m just too curious now.” he muttered to himself.

The next day, once again, man and cat came marching down the sidewalk. Ray stepped out in front of him. The blonde stopped short, and thus the cat followed suit.

“Excuse me, but do you happen to know that you have a cat following you?”

He was met with a hurried look and “Yeah, of course.” Ray paused a moment at the man’s casualness about the matter and then ventured to ask “Why?” The blonde chuckled, looked at his watch, and then back up at Ray. 

“I really don’t have time right now, I have some people waiting on me to fix a website issue, but if you’re so damn interested, I could tell you the story on my lunch break.”

Ray wasn’t expecting it to be such a long answer but he’d gotten this far. 

“Okay, when’s your lunch break?”

“Around one. There’s a pizza place two blocks down from here. I’ll meet you there. I’m Ryan, and he’s Edgar.” He gestured with his thumb at the cat behind him, and then stuck out his hand at Ray.

Ray pushed his glasses up his nose, and shook Ryan’s hand. “Ray. See you then…” His eyes followed the two as they continued striding down the sidewalk.

\--

At the pizza shop, Ray got a table and a large pepperoni and sat down to wait for Ryan. _I guess this isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever done…waiting to see a man about a cat…_

He paused in the middle of pushing his hair from one side of his face to the other when the little bell on the door rang, signaling a new customer entering the establishment. Ryan strode in and the cat didn’t appear in the pizzeria with him. Actually, Ray didn’t see the cat outside either.

Ryan sank into a chair and grabbed a piece of pizza.

“Is this for me?” He shoved it in his mouth without waiting for an answer.

“Uh…I guess…”

Ryan fixed his gaze on Ray and held it there while he finished his mouthful. Then he sighed and set the slice down. 

“So. You want to know about my cat?” 

“Yeah. I guess I feel kind of stupid now for jumping through all these hoops just to find out.”

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, or I probably wouldn’t have even stopped.” Ray almost choked on the pizza he’d just started to eat. Ryan laughed with a deep rumble. 

“Alright, alright. So I work at a company where we play a lot of video games. Sometimes we have contests. One day, this random cat showed up outside our building and wouldn’t go away. No one knew whose it was and no one was really into keeping it. My boss Geoff, the bastard, brought the thing into the office and told us that the newest battle would be for the cat. Loser had to take him home and treat him like a king. Since no one volunteered, Geoff pitted me against another guy in the office, Michael.”

“So you lost?” Ray interjected.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “No. I kicked his ass. I usually do. He took the cat home and had it maybe…a week. Then one day, he stopped by my place and shoved it into my arms. He said it hated him and would rotate between knocking everything breakable he had off high places, staring at the wall, and glaring over him while he slept.

I took the crazy thing in and he skulked to my gaming chair where he sat for several hours. He’d glare at me and extend his claws any time I’d try to move him, so I decided to show him who’s boss. I grabbed another chair, sat it directly in front of him, and settled in. Matching the look on his face, I glared at him. I think we probably sat that way for an hour. Finally, his face relaxed and he started making a low humming noise. He stretched and then just got down and settled himself into place under my coffee table. Since then, he just…follows me. Anywhere I go in the house, any time I leave, it doesn’t matter. He wants to be right there.”

Ray couldn’t decide whether he wanted to be in awe of the man who held a glaring contest with a cat for an hour, or burst out laughing from the hilarity of it all. “Where is he now? Is he okay waiting outside alone?”

Ryan smirked and leaned down next to his chair, unzipping his mesh covered backpack. 

A large, round, orange face shoved up and out and gave Ray a searching look.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in April for my soul-mate sister-friend donotjustlive_fly. It's the first AH fic I've ever written and actually, I wrote it before I even knew much about Rooster Teeth or Achievement Hunter. I'm a fan now but had to do some research then to get the feel for Ray and Ryan :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
